Beso con sabor a Coca-Cola
by Zombie M-Fowl
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, estaba celoso, ¡Que va! Estaba que soltaba espuma de la boca y a punto de cometer una locura, si no se alejaba de ese lugar inmediatamente.


**Hetalia: Axis Powers **no me pertenece, le pertenece al señor creador **Hidekaz Himaruya. Y** obviamente el nombre** Coca-Cola, tampoco, **le pertenece a una empresa productora de bebidas drogantes(?)** :3. ¡Viva mi droga!**

* * *

**Beso con sabor a Coca-Cola**

Arthur Kirkland, estaba celoso, ¡Que va! Estaba que soltaba espuma de la boca y a punto de cometer una locura, si no se alejaba de ese lugar inmediatamente.

Estados Unidos, estaba felizmente platicando junto a un no tan feliz México. Para gusto del ingles, los vecinos americanos estaban demasiado cerca, muy cerca...Claro, dirían, que se podría levantar de su asiento, ir directamente donde se encontraban los americanos y alejar rápidamente a Alfred de Alejandro, dirían, claro. Pero Inglaterra era orgulloso como el solo podía ser, además, no quería hacer una escena en plena reunión con Alemania dirigiéndola. No, por supuesto que no quería.

-Ya cállate, wey.-Escucho decir a México que estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas. ¡Oh pobre México! estaba siendo fulminado con una mirada de miedo por parte de Inglaterra.

-But México...-Arthur noto que las manos de Alfred no estaban sobre la mesa, ¿En donde estarán entonces? La mente pervertida de Kirkland comenzaba a imaginarse una serie de imágenes no actas para menores de dieciocho años. Eso lo hizo rabiar mas.

-Maldito imbecil...-El insulto nunca se supo si fue dirigido para Estados Unidos o para el fastidiado México.

La reunión acaba mas pronto de lo esperado-Italia fue en primero en salir gritando "Pasta~". Japón y Alemania lo siguieron de cerca, no querían que Feliciano destrozara algo en el camino -y de paso que no se lastimara el-

Arthur, por su parte, no tenia prisa en salir. Con paso lento fue hasta la puerta, eso si, demostrando su educación ante todo, despidiéndose de los países que se le cruzaban por el camino, -Menos de Francia. Por el, que violaran, jodieran y mataran a Francis- Y Espero pacientemente en el marco de la puerta, quería hablar con Jones, acerca de no hablar -coquetear- en plena reunión -con México-

-¡Please! ¡México!.-Rogó el estadounidense, con un tono rompe tímpanos.

-No, Alfred, no quiero ir a tu casa.-Respondió el mexicano de mala gana. ¡Malditos tratados! ¡Malditos, Malditos sean todos esos tratados que lo obligan a convivir con el gordo de Estados Unidos! ¡Que le den por el culo a quien los hizo!

Sin embargo, Alfred, no se rindió, puso su mejor carita de perro abandonado, México suspiro.

-¡Joder! ¡Esta bien! ¡Vamos a tu puta casa!- Al rubio se le iluminaron los ojos y abrazo a México por inercia. Alejandro se sonrojo, pero no por vergüenza o por que sintiera algo por el -Aja, si, claro- era por que los abrazos de Alfred eran quita oxigeno. Arthur, quien vio la escena, frunció el ceño, apretó los puños, y rogó al señor darle fuerzas para no ir a golpear a México. No pudo haber un cejon más celoso que Kirkland en ese momento.

-Ok, pero antes iré por una Coca-cola.-Dijo soltando a Alejandro de su abrazo mortal quita oxigeno. Alejandro solo lo miro mal, con las manos en las rodillas tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.- ¿Quieres una?

-No, gracias wey.-Respondió entrecortado mientras recuperaba el preciado oxigeno.

-Ok.-Y se fue saltando felizmente por el pasillo sin notar que otro rubio lo seguía de cerca.

La maquina expendedora de Coca-Cola, -contribución de Estados Unidos-, se encontraba al final del largo pasillo, en un rincón oscuro, donde nadie se acercaba, por que nadie queria acabar como el gordito Alfred -Además de que el maldito, cobraba la Coca-Cola. Y Nadie quería contribuir a la economía de Alfred-

El rubio de los anteojos se acerco a la maquina y saco una llavecita que le daría su Coca-Cola gratis ¡Por supuesto!- ¡Desgraciado!- La metió en la cerradura de la maquina y la coca-cola cayo. Alfred la tomo entre sus manos, como si de oro se tratase y la abrió. La llevo a su boca, un leve escalofrió sintió cuando el frió aluminio toco sus labios y finalmente saboreo su preciada bebida.

-Alfred.-El aludido dio un respingo, casi botando la bebida por la nariz -Pero no lo hizo, por que ama su droga-

-¡Oh! ¡Arthur! ¡Hello!.-Saludo energéticamente aun con la bebida en su boca, no pregunten como puede hablar con la boca llena.

Inglaterra no respondió, tenia la mirada baja, sombría y se acercaba como un zombie hambriento. Por instinto el rubio americano se trago la bebida de una vez, provocándole una fuerte tos y fue retrocediendo hasta tocar su expendedora de Coca-Cola.

-¿Arthur?-Siguió sin responder cuando tomo por sorpresa la chaqueta de Alfred, lo acerco lo suficiente para que sus alientos chocaran y lo beso. Fue un beso casto y pequeño pero duro lo suficiente como para que el sabor de la Coca-Cola inundara los labios del Ingles.

-Good-Bye.-susurro cuando se alejo unos milímetros del americano. Alfred se quedo estático, como piedra sin poder moverse mirando como el pequeño rubio se alejaba tranquilamente de el.

-Estupido Alfred, ¿Donde chingados esta?-Se pregunto el mexicano aun en la puerta de la sala de reuniones esperando a su vecino, quien por cierto tardo una hora más en aparecer. México se maldijo por no irse cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

* * *

¡Hola! Mi primer fic de Hetalia :33 y mi primer Yaoi! ¡Yay! ¡Fiesta! xDD espero y les haya gustado, a mi no, no me convence el final e_eUu.

**Gracias por leer** :). Adios.


End file.
